La llama verde de la destrucción, ¡¡¡¡MrL!
by eljefe2000
Summary: Dimention intenta traer devuelta a Mr.L, ahora usando el cuerpo del luigi real, pero el plan le sale mal, pues Mr.L, dentro del cuerpo del fontanero verde, tiene más poder del que tuvo nunca, este, al darse cuenta, va ha hacer los deseos ocultos del luigi real, podrá alguien parar a este villano de papel, ahora que es de carne y hueso?... Historia en cooperación,denleunaoportunidad
1. Mr L

Era un dia cualquiera, Luigi paseaba por un callejón estrecho, nuestro asustadizo amigo venía sumergido en sus propios pensamientos, sin notar que un villano de otra dimensión lo acechaba:

-Luigi- dijo la sombra de forma divertida en su oído, causando un escalofrío en nuestro héroe-

-yujuju- grito Luigi asustado y temblando por aquella voz, como sabia su nombre?- ¿Tu quien eres?- dijo al ver la figura que se materializó frente a el-

-Jejejeje,- se río el bufón de colores morados y negros que se había materializado frente a Luigi- soy el que te va a hacer más fuerte- dijo mientras sonreía de forma siniestra-

-¿Más fuerte?- dijo Luigi más asustado y retrocediendo un poco-

-Si,- dijo el bufón que flotaba en el aire- mucho mas que Mario y Bowser juntos- dijo esto último acercándose al fontanero verde-

-Seguro que me vende esteroides, mejor me voy- pensó Luigi mientras se daba la media vuelta para tomar otro camino- Gracias pero no te conozco y tengo prisa- el fontanero iba dispuesto a irse, de no ser por el bufón que se volvió a materializar frente a el-

-¡Tu no iras a ninguna parte,- dijo mientras lo empujaba levemente- harás lo que yo diga!- gritó al momento de estrellar a Luigi contra una pared del callejón-

-¡Pero, no puedes tratar a si a la gente!- grito Luigi que parecia pegado a la pared-

-Vamos,- dijo el sujeto soltando a Luigi, pero aún sin dejarle el camino libre- si te hago más fuerte... seguro que le gustas mas a Daisy- menciono con una sonrisa maliciosa-

-¡¿Que sabes de lo que yo siento por ella?!- dijo Luigi que ahora estaba más rojo que la gorra de Mario-

-Lo se todo sobre ti- dijo aquel ser que ahora parecía más inquietante- eres el sujeto que buscaba- esto mientras parecía que Iba a tocar a Luigi-

-¿Que?- dijo Luigi que comenzaba a temblar-

-Vas a convertirte en un poderoso secuaz- dijo el bufón pensando que su plan podría funcionar-

-N-no entiendo...- dijo Luigi que estaba muy asustado- Oye m-me tengo que ir...- se disponía a salir corriendo el más cobarde de los Mario brothers-

De repente el bufón, con una risa socarrona, lanzó un rayo a Luigi, este se quejaba de dolor y puso la mano en su pecho apretando de dolor, tirado en el suelo y vomitando sangre, algo dentro del interior de luigi estaba despertando. Su rostro cambió, su ropa y hasta su aura se volvió oscura, la llama verde había despertado..

-Muy bien,- dijo al ver los frutos de su ataque- ya eres mas fuerte,- lo veía de arriba abajo al mencionar esto- hoy te dejaré libre, te recomiendo que pruebes tu fuerza,- esto lo dijo en un tono más serio, sin dejar de lado su tono alegre pero siniestro- y porqué no,- menciono ensanchando más su sonrisa- tu nuevo encanto seductor...- en ese momento se acercó a Luigi, quien había dejado de serlo, para convertirse en...- ¡Mr.L!- gritó mientras a Mr. L, esto, no parecía caerle en gracia, el no recibía ordenes de nadie-

-¿Y por que tendria que obedecerte?- dijo Mr. L en un tono burlón, pero amenazante-

-Pues porque te he dado mas fuerza- dijo el bufón que no quitaba su característico señor feliz, pero se veía que comenzaba a enojarse- y soy tu superior y...- no pudo terminar, puesto que Mr. L comenzaba a fastidiarse, algo en ese sujeto lo ponía de mal humor, algo que a Mr. L no le agradaba-

-A mi nadie me manda- dijo Mr. L con su cara seria de siempre, pero con una mirada desafiante- Voy a hacer una pequeña visita a Daisy, jeje- pensaba el ladrón verde mientras ponía inconscientemente una sonrisa pícara-

-¡Tu no te iras a ninguna parte,- ahora si, la cara del villano se veía de ira- yo soy Dimentio y te tendrias que inclinar ante mi!- grito Dimentio de forma agresiva, eso irritó mucho a Mr. L-

-Me estas cansando,- dijo Mr. L ya cansado de los parlamentos de Dimentio- Cállate , me molesta tu voz...- mencionó mientras lo veía serio-

-A mi no me das ordenes,- gritaba Dimentio irritando más a nuestro anti-héroe- que me puedes hacer tu?- dijo el villano volviendo a su tono burlón-

-Si no cierras esa porquería que tienes por boca- dijo Mr. L entrecerrando los ojos- te mato- dijo sin ningún remordimiento y viendo con ira a Dimentio-

-Eres un...- Dimentio no pudo mencionar nada más, pues el dedo de Mr. L se había insertado en su estómago-

-Jeje- se escuchó la risa de Mr. L que se escuchaba divertido- te lo advertí- mencionó dándole una última mirada burlona a Dimentio- explosión verde- gritó mientras un brillo verde salia de donde estaba su dedo, antes de causar una gran explosión, que destruyó a Dimentio- Vaya,- estaba admirando su nueva fuerza- este nuevo poder es increible,- mencionó el divertido Mr. L- ok Dimentio,- esto lo dijo de forma cínica y burlona, como si no importará nada- ya probé la fuerza, ahora el encanto seductor, jeje- dijo mientras prendía una llama verde en su dedo y sonreía maliciosamente, dirigiéndose a la casa que la princesa había comprado para pasar las vacaciones con sus amigos del reino champiñon-

Mr.L no tardó mucho en llegar, pero lo que pasaría, ni el lo esperaba...

"Toc toc"

-¡Luigi!- dijo Daisy con una sonrisa, no era un secreto para nadie que su corazón le pertenecía al fontanero verde- Eh... uh...- Daisy quito su sonrisa al notar raro a Luigi que traía incluso un antifaz negro- te noto un poco diferente...- mencionó mientras Mr. L se hacía el desentendido- pasa...- le dijo a "Luigi" mientras lo dejaba pasar a la casa-

Mr.L cerró la puerta con pestillo y bajó las persianas de modo que entrara la luz justa para ver...

-¿Pero...- dijo Daisy asustada- que haces Luigi?- Ese no era Luigi, Luigi nunca la asustaria así-

-Yo no soy ese débil cobarde de verde- dijo Mr. L burlándose de Luigi, cosa que no le cayó en gracia a Daisy, que aún seguía dudando si era Luigi- soy Mr.L- dijo el ladrón verde para presentarse- la versión mejorada de Luigi,- dijo logrando el enojo de Daisy, como ese sujeto podía ser mejor que SU Luigi- que por cierto dale por muerto- al decir esto Daisy lo volteó a ver desconcertada, no dijo que era Luigi mejorado?-

-Oye, no estoy para bromas,- dijo Daisy esperando que fuera una broma planeada por Mario o Yoshi- anda sube las persianas- dijo Daisy viendo a "Luigi"-

-Jeje...- Mr. L se río, mientras Daisy trataba de encontrar que era lo que le causaba tanta gracia- No es una broma- dijo de forma seria, causándole un escalofrío a la princesa-

Antes de que ella se diera cuenta, estaba acorralada contra la pared, bloqueada por el brazo de Mr.L, esto no le gusto para nada a Daisy...

-Eres muy hermosa...- dijo Mr. L mientras olía uno de los mechones del pelo café de la princesa- Podemos pasar una magnifica noche nena- dijo causando un sonrojo y un escalofrío en la princesa-

-¡Pero que te has creido!- dijo Daisy aun con su sonrojo- ¡Dejate de estupideces y...!- sin embargo no pudo terminar lo que iba a decir-

Mr.L le dio un beso en los labios, Daisy quería romperle todo el hocico, pero no podía, en algún lugar de aquel idiota aun estaba Luigi...

-¡Pero como te atreves!, si me vuelves a tocar te partiré la cara- Se puso roja no solo porque Luigi le gustaba si no también de enfado, después de todo Daisy no era como peach, después de todo, era conocida por su fuerte carácter-

-Vamos, no disimules,- dijo Mr. L cómo si fuera todo un galán- se que te a gustado,- Le dijo al oído, sin notar que Daisy comenzaba a cerrar los puños- jeje no te puedes resistir a mis encantos- dijo mientras sonreía de forma pícara-

-¡Tu no me gustas,- dijo golpeando fuertemente a Mr. L causando que este sangrara- a mi me gustaba el Luigi que yo conocía,- dijo poniendo su mano en su pecho, como si le doliera- ahora te has vuelto un sin vergüenza al que empiezo a odiar!- grito antes de empezar a llorar-ahora largo de mi casa!- grito mientras Mr. L se iba de ahí derrotado, sin quitar su sonrisa, dejando a Daisy que sólo se derrumbó y comenzó a llorar-

Mr. L no era ningún moco de pavo, el no se rendía tan fácilmente, conseguiría el amor de Daisy como fuera, a un sí eso implicaba jugar sucio, mientras Daisy se había levantado ya, se había limpiado las lágrimas y estaba dispuesta a traer de vuelta al Luigi que tanto amaba, a como diera lugar...

Bueno, este fic esta basado completamente en el fic inconcluso de supersayana, con su permiso lo he reescrito y lo voy a terminar, sin más por el momento se despide su amigo eljefe2000... 


	2. El misterioso chico y la venganza verde

Mr. L estaba en la casa de los hermanos Mario, revisando que podría hacer, pero algo llamó su atención, las constantes bromas y abusos de Mario a su interlocutor, eso lo ponía furioso...

-Bueno, antes de conquistar a Daisy, debo vengarme del panzón- Mr. L sonreía maliciosamente antes de levantarse, pero algo hizo que le doliera el pecho- Parece que el trueno verde sigue con vida- su sonrisa solo se ensanchó, parecía que su cuerpo y su mente habían sucumbido, pero su corazón se resistía, definitivamente este era más fuerte que su cuerpo de papel- tranquilo cobarde, no pienso matar al gordo, solo le daré un escarmiento que nunca olvidará- Luigi no parecía calmarse mucho, pero al menos ahora no molestaba a Mr. L-

Por otra parte, en el castillo de Peach.

-Gracias por venir maestro Mario- el champiñón más viejo guiaba a Mario por el castillo-

-Bowser volvió a secuestrar a Peach?- Mario realmente estaba intrigado por lo que sucedía-

-No, nada de eso maestro Mario- Kinnopio llevaba a Mario a un cuarto secreto del castillo- lo que sucede es más grave maestro Mario- al entrar al cuarto que llevaba a la zona donde años atrás Bowser tenía encerrada a Peach topandose con una sorpresa-

-Que diablos es eso?- Mario estaba algo nervioso al ver una especie de fisura en el aire- eso es una fisura de tiempo y espacio?- Mario ya había tenido problemas con esas cosas en el pasado-

-Me temo que sí maestro Mario- Kinnopio trataba de pensar que debían hacer en esta situación-

-Y Peach sabe de esto?- el maestro Kinnopio solo negó con la cabeza con cierta preocupación en su rostro-

-Ella está de viaje, fue a visitar a la princesa Zelda al reino de Hyrule- Mario suspiro al oír eso, al menos confiaba en que Link la protegería-

-Luigi?- Mario no había visto a su hermano en un buen rato y eso lo estaba poniendo nervioso-

-El maestro Luigi no contesta nuestros mensajes- el maestro Kinnopio se escuchaba preocupado- me preocupa, hace 20 minutos mande a Toad por el, pero no ha regresado- esto último no sonaba como nada bueno-

-Ire a buscar a mi hermano- Mario fue a buscar a Luigi, algo estaba pasando y lo que más le importaba era el bienestar de su hermano Luigi-

Mientras esto sucedía, Daisy se dirigía al castillo de Peach, sin saber lo que sucedería...

-Maestro Kinnopio?- la princesa de Sarasaland se sorprendió al ver al viejo hongo abrirle la puerta-

-Princesa Daisy, pase- el maestro Kinnopio dejo pasar a Daisy con mucha amabilidad- la princesa Peach estará ausente unos días y el maestro Mario no tarda- Daisy no disfrutaba mucho la compañía de Mario, pero definitivamente alguien debía detener a Luigi-

Volviendo con el fontanero rojo, las cosas no parecían ír muy bien para el...

-Donde estoy?- Mario abría los ojos confundido, con dolor de cabeza y ganas de vomitar- Que sucede aquí?- noto que estaba atado a una mesa que tenía un enorme hoyo en la parte de su espalda pasando por las pantorrillas-

-Hola hermano, veo que admiras la nueva decoración de lo que una vez fue nuestro sótano- Mr. L sonrió de forma maliciosa, mientras sus fríos ojos carecían de expresión al ver a Mario-

-Luigi? Si esto es una broma, déjame decirte...- Mario estaba realmente asustado, pero quería saber qué sucedía con Luigi- que no es gracioso- Mario le grito a su hermano furioso aquella frase-

-No es ninguna broma hermano mío- Mr. L se limitó a moverse lentamente por la sala- llámalo un escarmiento- tras decir eso, frente a Mario, las luces se prendieron revelando las armas de tortura en ese lugar, algo que a Mario le dio mala espina-

-Emm... Luigi, entiendo para que sirva cada uno de tus juguetes, pero esa vara negra y gruesa para que la quieres, no es como si no hubiera suficientes cosas aquí como para pegarme- Mario tenía razón, no era para pegarle-

-Cuanta razón hermano, esto no es para pegarte- Mario se sintió un poco aliviado por eso, hasta que Mr. L tomó la vara y el terror se veía reflejado en Mario- espero esa panza tuya no te estorbe para caminar, no creo que puedas volver a sentarte después de todo lo que haré- Mario se estremeció cuando Mr. L se paró en seco al llegar a su espalda con la vara, eso definitivamente le iba a doler-

-Espera Luigi, podemos discutirlo?- Mario estaba desesperado, sabía que todo esto no saldría nada bien para él, eso podía verlo desde su posición en aquella tabla hueca-

-El momento de hablarlo termino- Mr. L disfrutaba con ese momento de desesperacion de Mario. De algún modo, Luigi también lo disfrutaba- ahora respira hondo, esto va a doler- Mr. L se dispuso a comenzar esa tortura-

 **Tortura censurada por inhumana XD**

En el castillo de Peach pasaban las horas y Mario no volvía, algo que estaba preocupando a Daisy...

-Es raro sabes, Toad y Mario fueron a buscar a Luigi y ninguno a vuelto, me pregunto si Luigi está bien- el maestro Kinnopio no entendería la magnitud de esas palabras, pero era posible que ni Mario, ni Toad pudieran volver pronto o tal vez nunca- Princesa, espere!- trato de detenerla al no entender que sucedía, pero sin duda algo malo para ver tan asustada a la princesa-

Daisy corría muy rápido y sin percatarse de lo que sucedía a su alrededor. Tan sumida iba que chocó contra alguien cayendo los dos al suelo

-Oiga, por qué no... Princesa Daisy?- aquel sujeto pareció reconocerla-

Daisy volteo a ver al chico, parecía tener 15 años y vestia con una sudadera blanca como sus pantalones y tenis, una playera de manga corta azul y un sombrero vaquero, era de tez blanca, ojos azules y el pelo castaño azabache.

-Tu quién eres?- la princesa no podía reconocer a aquel chico, de echo no recordaba haberlo visto nunca-

-Claro, Luigi nunca nos presentó- al oír eso Daisy sacó una conclusión, este sujeto no era normal- Soy conocido como Jefe- el auto proclamado jefe reverencio a la princesa de forma elegante quitándose el sombrero-

-Jefe? No te parece que eres muy presumido al auto llamarte así?- Daisy logró que el chico se sonrojara de la vergüenza-

-Puede que suene así, pero yo no escogí ese nombre- el chico río por eso con evidente vergüenza, no estaba acostumbrado a hablar tanto tiempo con chicas- por cierto, sabes cómo llegó al castillo champiñón, Kinnopio dijo que ahí vería a los hermanos Mario- Daisy bajo la vista y guió en silencio al chico al castillo-

El chico por respeto no dijo nada más, pero estaba preocupado por lo que sucedía en el reino champiñón, primero su superior le decía que tuviera preparado a su equipo, luego el maestro Kinnopio le habla preocupado y dos días antes Luigi había dicho que algo se sentía diferente en el ambiente últimamente, como si alguien lo siguiera. Sin darse cuenta habían llegado a su destino...

-Se que no debería meterme, pero que te pasó princesa?- El chico tenía la corazonada de que esto estaba relacionado con lo que ha estado pasando-

Daisy le contó lo que había estado pasando, el chico cada vez se ponia más pálido, ahora sabía lo grave del asunto y si Mr. L tenía a Mario no lo mataría, pero el siguiente era...

-Si lo que dices es cierto debemos rescatar a Mario y evitar que Luigi llegue al castillo de Bowser-

-Te preocupa Luigi?- el chico miro al castillo cansado-

-En estos momentos no, estoy más preocupado por Bowser- el chico río al decir eso, si bien era cierto que Bowser era el malo, en el pasado ayudo a derrotar a Tabuu, por lo que incluso Mario y Peach le tenían respeto y el a ellos-

-Tu sabes quien es el que usurpo a Luigi?- eso causó que el chico suspirara, pero solo por un momento-

-Luigi no fue usurpado, ese es Luigi- Daisy estaba más confundida ahora que en un principio- Mr. L es una especie de energía maligna que proviene de otro Luigi dentro del multiverso, Dimentio debió encontrar la forma de materializar a Mr. L en el verdadero Luigi- el jefe estaba tratando de pensar una solución-

-Ese tal Dimentio no puede solucionarlo- Daisy descubrió que no podría al ver la cara de diversión de aquel chico tan extraño-

-Si Mr. L esta suelto, significa que Dimentio está muerto- tras esa última palabra suspiro- vamos al castillo, el reino champiñón ya no es seguro- el jefe tocó dispuesto a solucionar esto, sin Mario y Luigi el era lo último que quedaba-

-Jefe, vino- Kinnopio habría la puerta de buen humor, pero se preocupó al ver la seriedad del chico- pasó algo malo no?- el chico suspiro, no quería decirlo aquello al anciano-

-Adentro con más calma se lo explico todo maestro- El maestro Kinnopio se limitó a dejar pasar a ambos cerrado la puerta tras ellos, se acercaban tiempos difíciles para el reino-

En esa fría tarde, los hermanos Mario habían sido derrotados por un villano de papel y la única esperanza era un chico misterioso que sabía más de lo que demostraba y la princesa Daisy, que solo quería recuperar a su Luigi. Que aventuras les esperan a este par?

Continuara...

 **Perdonen la demora, pero estuve algo ocupado y bueno, sé que no hay perdón, pero espero disfruten el capítulo. Se despide su amigo eljefe2000**


End file.
